La muñeca
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Ahora tú eres la muñeca. En realidad, siempre lo has sido. Muerta por dentro, destrozada, rota. Y sola. Para siempre.


**************************************************Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención los personajes que aparecen aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mí, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

**************************************************Debo agradecer con todo el corazón a Druida, que me ha beteado la viñeta y la ha mejorado. Cualquier error que permanezca es de mi cosecha. D, querida, muchas gracias. **

**************************************************Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta saga y he elegido a Sansa por un motivo, y es que es un personaje con muchas posibilidades y que creo que dará mucho de sí. De momento sólo me he leído el primer libro (aunque me conozco la mayoría de spoilers) y ya puedo sentir que la niña, de alguna forma u otra, dará guerra. **

* * *

_"Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_y yo una muñeca de trapo."_

_(La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

* * *

**La muñeca**

Ahora _tú _eres la muñeca. En realidad, _siempre _lo has sido. ¿Y qué ha sido de ella? Yace junto a ti en la cama, tirada, con los miembros muertos y pesados y las sábanas enroscadas en las piernas. O tal vez esa eres tú, porque ya no distingues a la una de la otra. Tal vez seáis la misma persona o nadie, en realidad. Sólo una muñeca. Fría, de porcelana y madera, con un vestido de terciopelo y seda, con los cabellos de miel y fuego, de dulce vino y chocolate. Pero muerta por dentro, destrozada, rota. Y sola. Para siempre.

Del mismo artesano que le hacía los juguetes a la princesa Myrcella, con los mismos modales, las mismas ideas, el mismo patrón. Igual que todas las demás damas de Poniente; porque estáis hechas para eso, para hacer reverencias y creer en las canciones; porque las septas os cosen esas ideas en el cerebro con agujas al rojo vivo para asegurarse de que no pensáis diferente. Qué inteligentes todos. Y lo sabes, sabes que no eres más que un peón de los dioses, del rey, de tu padre, de tu prometido, de la reina. No eres nadie. Y aun así no puedes evitar ser quien eres: Sansa, esa niña tonta y superficial, con la cabeza llena de pájaros y un montón de ideas románticas sobre su futura boda.

No eres como Arya. Ni siquiera os parecéis. Y recuerdas a tu hermana, con el rostro de tu padre y de tu hermano bastardo, Jon, todos con una espada en la mano y sangre del norte por las venas. Jon tiene a Fantasma y Arya tiene a Nymeria, aunque esté desaparecida; tú ya no tienes a Dama, ni a tu padre, ni a tu hermana, ni a tu septa, ni a tu madre. Y tus hermanos están lejos, mientras tú te encuentras sola y entre leones, demasiado cerca de sus fauces para sentirte segura.

Te gustaría ser Arya, haber desaparecido entre el gentío, haberte esfumado entre la nada. Pero eres Sansa y jamás has sentido al lobo dentro de ti. El lobo que a Eddard Stark le latía con furia en el alma. Todos tus hermanos son lobos, menos tú. No eres más que una niña. Una cría. Un cachorro. _Nadie_.

«Eres mi hija, Sansa. Eres una Stark de Invernalia. Por tus venas corre la sangre de los primeros hombres. Por tus venas corre la sangre del invierno. Y en tu alma duerme un lobo.»

La voz de tu padre se te atasca en la cabeza, en cada hueco oculto de tu cerebro, en los latidos de tu corazón, en las pulsaciones de tu cuerpo, en cada pliegue de tu piel. Te da valor, te da ánimos. Y sabes que está muerto, frío, inmóvil, inerte, completamente acabado; que no volverá a abrir los ojos, que no volverá a respirar; que no te dirá lo mucho que te quiere mientras te acaricia el pelo, mientras te hace cosquillas o te enseña a cabalgar; que ya no te regalará muñecas y vestidos, a pesar de que no hayas tocado una desde que tenías ocho años y su gusto por los estampados sea pésimo. Y es que ya no tienes padre, porque le han separado la cabeza del cuerpo.

Respiras hondo.

—Soy Sansa Stark, hija de Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia, Guardián de las Tierras del Norte y antigua Mano del Rey, y Catelyn Tully. Soy una Stark de Invernalia. Por mis venas corre la sangre de los primeros hombres. Por mis venas corre la sangre del invierno. Y en mi alma duerme un lobo. Soy una muñeca de porcelana con un lobo dentro; soy la muñeca que me dio mi padre con Dama en el interior.

Te incorporas en la cama y te enjugas las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No. Soy Sansa Stark, de los Stark de Invernalia, y no soy una muñeca: soy una loba huargo.

* * *

**Druida dice que no sabe si Sansa llegaría a esa conclusión. Yo creo que sí. Creo que llegaría a esa conclusión, pero que le costaría mucho actuar siguiendo esa misma conclusión. Pero Sansa es una luchadora, es del Norte, y eso puede verse cuando Joff le promete la cabeza de su hermano como regalo y ella le contesta. Sansa es fuerte, aunque no lo demuestre. Y creo que de vez en cuando se da cuenta y abraza esa fuerza.**

**Total, que espero escribir más sobre Canción. Y espero leer más, pero es difícil encontrar algo de Robbcella, que es lo que me gusta a mí, Gendrya o Tansa (Tyrion y Sansa), aunque he leído algún que otro fic. Sin embargo, debido a la poca variedad, tengo que mantenerme encerrada en el fandom en inglés y contentarme con tener que escribirlo yo, cuando me gustaría leer. Leer, leer y leer. Y también escribir, aunque esta viñeta ha sido un poco difícil. Espero que este no sea un precedente para lo que viene y que las siguientes no me resulten tan difíciles. Por lo menos no todas.**

**Un beso,**

**Ellie.**


End file.
